


C'est la Vie

by nuuuge



Series: SSG ABO Universe [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Chanyong sure has his hand full with five Omega boys' in his home.





	C'est la Vie

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever and is sort of all over the place, but I wanted to make something focusing on Ambition, so here you go. Enjoy :) 
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always loved!!!

Chanyong was sitting in the small office assigned to him and about four other research assistants. A mountain of books surrounded him as he sat there reading over papers from the first years. He wanted to rip his hair out at times reading the terrible essays some students handed in. 

He circled a whole paragraph in red, an arrow pointing to a small paragraph of his own wondering how the student had come up with some of these conclusions. 

A knock at the door caused the Alpha to look up, eyes landing on a sleepy eyed Omega. Round glasses framing his face well. The Omega had a small bag of food in one hand, the smell of warm fried chicken reaching Chanyong who couldn’t help but grin. 

“What are you doing here?” Chanyong asked the Omega. He couldn’t help but smile happily, standing up to push one of the chairs away from the work desk so Yongin could sit down at the busy work area. 

Yongin smiled, face still pale from his latest fainting episode after he’d worked himself too hard for too long, losing hours of precious sleep. Chanyong couldn’t help but worry about the oldest Omega at times. Sure, Yongin seemed to have his life the most together, but he was also prone to overworking himself until he was sick. 

“I finished my classes and decided you probably didn’t bring any lunch so I went and got some fried chicken.” Yongin explained, setting the plastic bag down, making sure it didn’t get near any of the papers Chanyong was grading for his professor. 

“Any of the undergrad students could come in at any time you know that right?” Chanyong chuckled. 

“So? It’s about time some of those thirsty Omega first years Minseung and Jaehyuk tell me about get it through their thick skulls that you’re very much not interested.” Yongin shrugged getting the chicken out of the plastic bag and opening the carton box, “Here I got barbeque - your favourite.” 

Chanyong shook his head and used the chopsticks to grab at some of the chicken. The horrendous papers completely forgotten. He could always mark them later on. It wasn’t like there was a lot of quality in what he was reading. 

“You’re feeling better?” Chanyong asked the younger, looking over the Omega, making sure he didn’t look too tired. Chanyong knew that his friend Sangmyeon was also finishing his Teaching Assistant duties too so if Yongin seemed to waver he’d send the other Alpha with his Omega to make sure Yongin got home alright. 

Chanyong knew about all of the thirsty Alphas’ who seemed to follow Yongin around all the time. The Omega mostly oblivious to the amount of admirers he seemed to have. His nurturing attitude seemed to just reel in other people. 

“Yes I’m feeling much better. You and Minho-ya have been making sure I sleep well. I think you should watch out for Seongjin these days. He’s been freaking out about the club fare.” Yongin smirked, “I think he’s been binge watching his favourite shows again in preparation.” 

Chanyong chuckled shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that Seongjin would be so worried over something so little. But being a new president of the anime club at their university seemed to really worry the Omega at times. 

“I’ll talk to him tonight just to see how he is doing. I think he just needs to be reassured.” Chanyong mused. 

Yongin nodded, turning back to the food, “Yeah so don’t worry too much. We can all take care of ourselves. We don’t need a big bad Alpha to constantly watch us.” 

* - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * 

Chanyong walked into a dark and empty apartment. He looked around, all lights off, the dark shadows of their living room stretching over the furniture, almost daunting. For a second the oldest relished in the feeling of being alone. 

Living with five other people gave little time to oneself so even though he loved the others to bits, at times their energy and conflicting personalities were a bit too much to handle. Especially in tough times like finals and midterms. 

His peace was short lived. Just as Chanyong walked into the living room to turn on the lights, he heard the echo of a loud curse coming from Seongjin’s room. The oldest quickly walked over, sensing dread in his gut as he went to see what the Omega was so upset about. 

Often times Seongjin seemed to fall behind the others. He was the one who didn’t complain, often just in a good mood and helpful, the one keeping everyone’s spirit afloat. Chanyong wished he knew how the other did it, but knew he couldn’t ever react to the other Omega’s in the same way. 

Chanyong walked into the room, only to see the younger hunched over his computer, cursing at a design, moving pieces and bits around on the screen of what looked to be Adobe InDesign. 

“Knock knock.” Chanyong stated, causing the Omega to spin around in his chair. 

His eyes were bloodshot and his skin pale. He looked tired. As though he’d been stressing for hour on end without anyone there to calm him down and talk him through whatever was bothering him. 

Chanyong smiled sadly and walked over, grabbing the second desk chair, pulling it next to the Omega and sitting down to look at the design page with mild interest, making sure to keep his attention on his Omega. 

“Nothing is working. We need posters for our table at the club fair but everything looks like shit and the vice president Heeyeon has been on my case about the little key chains we ordered, even though it was supposed to be her job to make sure we’ve got enough. Not to mention my stupid photography class has me going out and taking photos of the snow when I clearly don’t have time to free-” Seongjin was cut off by his Alpha pressing his hand down on his neck, squeezing at the tight muscles. 

“Seongjin…” The Alpha rumbled, his voice deep and calm, an immediate effect taking place. The Omega didn’t know what to do. He could feel his muscle relaxing but his head kept telling him that he still had work to do. He still had so much stuff to finish he wasn’t supposed to  _ relax _ . 

“Calm down.” Chanyong stated. It was like that’s all Seongjin had been waiting for. Someone to tell him to stop stressing. Someone to tell him to get his head straight. 

“But… I have to do so much stuff…” Seongjin answered weakly. 

Chanyong shook his head and got up. The Omega followed his Alpha without a second thought, leaving the chair. His spine cracking with every move. The two walked over to the bed where Chanyong laid down, motioning for the Omega to do the same. 

Seongjin didn’t complain. 

He laid down, head resting on the older mans’ collar bone, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and scenting the wonderful smell of his Alpha. A calm he hadn’t been able to reach overtook him, his whole body melting into that of his Alpha. 

Chanyong began to move his long fingers through the dark hair of the Omega, scratching at his scalp. He knew this was the best way to get Seongjin to calm down. The Omega loved contact. He was someone who seemed to thrive off praise from his Alpha, especially a simple pat on the head or shoulder. 

Food and contact were the two things Seongjin loved. He didn’t hold back while eating, something many seemed to love to make fun of him for, but he’d never let it bother him. Chanyong loved his Omega just the way he was, plump and friendly. He didn’t want the other to ever change for anyone. 

“You shouldn’t stress too much. You’ve put so much on your shoulder this semester and if you’re ever struggling come to me or Yongin, hell even Minho would help you. Don’t bottle things up.” Chanyong explained. 

Seongjin frowned, “I didn’t want to add to the stress of Yongin. I mean he fainted last week. I don’t want to stress him out more with my silly problems.” 

Chanyong stopped for a moment and sighed, “No one’s problems are silly. You’re important. So don’t worry about annoying anyone. We’re always here for you.” Chanyong got off the bed, hand running through the younger boys’ hair, “Now I want you to nap before you go back to your work. I’ll come check on you in an hour or so.” He smiled. 

Seongjin nodded, cuddling into his blanket, “Yes Alpha.” 

* - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * 

Chanyong was once again sitting in the small room assigned to him during office hours. It was pretty late and most students had gone home, but Chanyong wanted to finish a report before he went home. He knew he still had some time, but he felt it was better to have it done before anything else. 

He was just sitting in the room, proofreading the last paragraph he’d written, making sure not to repeat himself too much and to stay on point. He was satisfied with his work, huffing softly as he cracked his back and neck before hunching over the laptop once more to continue his work. 

He got as far as the next sentence before his phone beeped with a text message. It was pretty dark and cold out so he figured his Omega’s must have been getting worried for him. Especially Yongin who should have been resting rather than worrying and cooking. Chanyong just didn’t know how to make the oldest Omega stop his habits. 

He opened the phone only to see a stream of text messages from Minho come in. The spelling was a complete and utter mess, words bleeding into one another, clearly sent by a drunk person. 

Chanyong sighed, knowing that the Omega had gone out drinking with a few of his other friends. He also knew that Sanghyeok and Seohaeng were with Minho and they were all pretty responsible when it came to going out. 

_ Hyung !!!!!!!!!!! I thnk hlp ! DL  _

Chanyong stiffened at the text message. He knew he would have to try and figure out which bar Minho had gone to and where he’d caused trouble. The thing was most of the time it wasn’t the Omega’s fault. 

He had the body any Alpha wanted on their male Omega. Small, nimble, almost fragile. But his personality was the complete and utter opposite. He was a flame ready to go off whenever someone so much as looked at him the wrong way, often getting him into trouble. But Chanyong loved that about Minho, loved how he fought for what he believed in. 

He didn’t take anything for granted. And Chanyong wouldn’t want his Omega to change one bit. He liked the variety in their den and loved how Minho took care of the others in his own way. 

Seconds later his phone rang, Chanyong quickly picking up, not sparing a single moment. He didn’t know what could have befallen the small Omega and wanted to get to the bottom of the drunk cry for help as quickly as possible. 

“Chanyong-hyung?” Came the even reply from none other than Sanghyeok. 

Lee Sanghyeok was one of the weirdest Omega’s. He was the vice president of the Omega Right Association and silently organized and led the whole club along with Minho who was slightly more outspoken. Sanghyeok was a genius in his own right, top of his class and in charge of more things than Chanyong could have imagined at his age. 

“Where is Minho?” Chanyong could hear arguing in the background, someone shouting something, someone who wasn’t Minho. 

“Minho is being arrested as we speak…” Sanghyeok explained, “Please come to the police station. We need an Alpha to bail him out in case someone is a bigot there.” 

Sanghyeok hung up making Chanyong stare at his phone. Something must have happened for Minho to have to go to the police station. It was always the same with him. Honestly it wasn’t the first time Chanyong would have to bail the younger out. 

There had been one time where he’d visited his friend Hojong and Yongin went to bail Minho out, only to be refused by a traditionalist, saying only a parent or an Alpha could take Minho home. Chanyong hated that way of thinking, as though an Omega didn’t have their own free will. He despised it. 

Chanyong quickly made his way to the police station, cleaning up his work desk, grabbing his jacket and bag, knowing he won’t get any more work done that night. It was friday night anyways, he shouldn’t have to spend it in the confines of his small work area. 

He got to the police station within record time only to find Minho, along with Seohaeng and Sanghyeok sitting on either side of him, across from a bulky Beta who was writing down his testimony. 

“And so I told him to leave!” Minho exclaimed, still slurring his words. 

“So he kept on touching a young girl who didn’t want it and you punched him after?” The Beta asked, smirking at the small Omega as though impressed. 

“Hell yeah! It’s an Omega friendly bar! No disgusting things allowed.” Minho exclaimed, almost getting off his seat, but Sanghyeok pulled him back down. 

“I think I’ve got enough information for the case… You were just defending the poor girl.” The Beta smirked, “So I think your Alpha is here to take you home.” He pointed to Chanyong who just walked into the building. 

Minho turned around in his chair, face red, eyes dropping from alcohol. 

He groaned and covered his face, “So embarrassing!” He whined. 

* - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * 

Chanyong came home to crying. He was alert right away when he heard the soft sobs echoing through the halls. He also knew which of his Omega’s it was. Out of all of them Minseung tended to be the most sensitive. His feelings easily hurt and tears quick to run down his cheeks. 

Chanyong felt his chest clench painfully. Over the short time that he had gotten to know Minseung and the younger had become a constant member of their pack, he’d really taken to the tall Omega. The way he was easily embarrassed over his accent and the way he pronounced words sometimes had become somewhat endearing to the Alpha. 

Hearing the soft sobs echoing through the empty apartment made Chanyong frown. He hated when any of his Omega’s were sad, and yet when it was Minseung or Jaehyuk it was always worse. The two youngest really causing the older men of their pack to come to their rescue constantly. 

Chanyong went to the room the two youngest shared and found Minseung hunched over a tablet, the Skype application still open, yet no one on the other end of the line. Minseung just crying over a profile picture of his parents. 

Without a word, Chanyong walked into the room and moved as close as he could to Minseung. He took the younger into his arms, moving him away from the desk and onto the bed, hoping the warm comfort of his soft blankets would help his sadness in some way. 

Minseung often had problems accepting his Omega status. His parents had instilled a sort of dislike in his brain for his secondary gender, questioning his presentation and constantly sending him pamphlets for insane therapists who thought they could cure someone of something completely natural. 

“They hate me… They hate me so much.” Minseung whined, “Why can’t I be good enough? Why? Alpha…?” Dark, red rimmed eyes looked up at the older with a sense of pure and utter helplessness it made Chanyong want to stomp up to the Omega’s family and give them a piece of his mind. 

Chanyong grew up surrounded by Omega’s. He’d never understood why anyone would think of them as weak or anything like that. Minseung still had trouble seeing that some days, feeling rather insecure about himself most of the time. 

Chanyong and the others worked hard to get Minseung to see that he was valued, that he was an important part of their dynamics. That yes, he was the last to join their pack, but that didn’t mean he was any less valuable or loved by any of them.

“Minseung… forget your parents. They aren’t right. You being born an Omega is what your body decided. You can’t change that and there is no need to change this at all. You’re perfect just the way you are. Believe me.” Chanyong brushed his fingers through the disheveled hair of the Omega, “Don’t believe anything anyone else says. We’re your family. Those people, ridiculing you are not. Not after all the shit they’ve told you and put you through.” 

MInseung sniffed and nodded, but Chanyong knew the other wasn’t convinced. Minseung was insecure and the type of emotional abuse he’d suffered throughout the years wasn’t something that he would easily get over within a few months of weeks. 

Chanyong knew he’d have to continuously show Minseung he cared. Chanyong didn’t want to admit it, but at times he really felt that Minseung was one of the Omega’s he cared for the most. He loved all of them, his whole pack, he felt responsible, but with Minseung he had a certain bond that he felt only with him. As though they sometimes just understood one another. As though they were the same in some ways. 

“You’ll be fine.” Chanyong whispered, pulling a still shaking Minseung into his side, rubbing at his arms to try and calm him down, to show him he wasn’t alone, someone else was here with him if he ever needed it. 

“I hope so…” Minseung hiccuped, “I really hope so Alpha.” 

* - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * 

“Oh my god!” Came the loud shout from none other than Jaehyuk who rushed out of his shared room with Minseung. The youngest Omega glaring at anyone who looked in his direction. 

Seongjin the first victim of the taller Omega’s wrath, being shoved out of the way. He barrelled his way through the others and into the kitchen, opening the medicine cabinet above the stove, hands shaking as he looked through the different pills looking for what he wanted. 

“What’s wrong?” Minho asked, sitting at the kitchen table, chopsticks in hand as he was eating some chicken he’d ordered the night before. 

“I need suppressants.” Jaehyuk exclaimed, clearly agitated, “I have two exams next week and a project due. I can’t miss any study time because Minseung decided he had to go into heat.” 

Minho frowned, “I don’t think it’s his choice if he goes into heat.” 

Jaehyuk rolled his eyes, “Either way. I need to get out of here. You and Seungjin-hyung will be close to follow and when Yongin-hyung gets home from his internship he’ll also start. So I need to get out and away before I go into heat as well.” 

“I’ll message Chanyong-hyung. And you don’t take any suppressants. Last time you did you got super sick for days because you didn’t go through your natural heat.” Minho explained. 

Jaehyuk rolled his eyes but sat down at the kitchen table like a petulant child. He crossed his arms and pouted, going as close to the window as possible. 

It didn’t take long for Chanyong to come back with the vitamins and painkillers everyone usually needed. Jaehyuk had done a good job of avoiding the others, hoping his body wouldn’t fall into the same cycle, though that was highly unlikely. 

He felt tears well in the corner of his eyes, looking out. His stomach churned uncomfortably. He hated this. He hated his body. Minseung and Seungjin were already curled up together on the living room couch, comforting one another through their pre-heat suffering. 

Minho kept blinking and squinting his eyes, clearly trying to get get through a migraine. The older Omega was always lightheaded and had a terrible time, his head feeling like it’ll explode. Jaehyuk didn’t want to go through heat. He already wasted a lot of time. He didn’t have too much time for his classes. 

Some days Jaehyuk felt almost asexual. Often times Alpha’s would come and flirt with him, try and get him to go out with them, but he just wanted to get through his school. He wanted to finish his classes in peace without Alpha’s and even Beta’s constantly trying to get into his pants. Going through heat was also never anything enjoyable for him. 

Out of all of the Omega’s in his pack, he had it the worst. His cramps usually preventing him from enjoying his heat in any way. Even when he took the pain killers he usually still felt an uncomfortable sting reaching all the way up his spine. Minho-hyung was the one who understood him the best. 

Chanyong brought the medicine to everyone who needed some, brushing his fingers through Minseung’s disheveled hair, the Omega whining pathetically as he wanted to be closer to his Alpha, but Chanyong had to make sure the others were okay before giving the young Omega the attention he wanted. 

“What are you doing curled up next to the window?” Chanyong asked Jaehyuk, “You’re just going to make yourself sick.” 

Jaehyuk frowned, “I was hoping if I sat here I wouldn’t go into heat.” He explained sadly, curling into himself. 

Chanyong couldn’t help but smirk, rolling his eyes affectionately at the youngest Omega. He knew how much Jaehyuk suffered and prefered not to go into heat. How he had to fight off suitors left and right, so the Alpha tried to make sure that Jaehyuk was as comfortable as he could be in times like these. 

“You’ll be fine. You’ve got all of us and I think Minho is ready for some sleepy cuddling. He mumbled something about hot packs and belly rubs.” 

Jaehyuk whined something about not being a dog and curled away from the alpha. 

The cramps were starting to become slightly unbearable. The rhythmic pain ebbing stronger with every heartbeat. It felt like a slow death was taking over the Omega, making him suffer terribly. 

“I hate this.” Jaehyuk frowned, arms wrapping around his midsection, curling his long legs into himself as he tried to make himself as small as possible on the chair. 

Chanyong sighed, leaning over and picking the Omega off the chair. Jaehyuk was too big to be carried around, but when he was in such pain, the Alpha couldn’t help but wrap himself around the Omega to try and comfort him. 

Chanyong knew that heat was something Jaehyuk hated, the most out of all of them, even Minseung who still had trouble accepting he was an Omega had a better time than Jaehyuk. 

“I want to be with you.” Jaehyuk mumbled, moving as close as possible in the Alpha’s arms. 

Chanyong couldn’t help but laugh at the other, moving them to the Omega’s bedroom where he laid Jaehyuk down. The youngest was flushed red, heat hitting him quite quickly now that it had taken its course. 

When Chanyong wanted to leave, the other just whined and reached out to him, curling his fingers into the others’ shirt. 

“I”m just getting you your medicine. I’ll be right back.” Chanyong soothed the sleepy Omega who continued to whine quietly as the cramps got worse and worse. 

Chanyong walked to the kitchen where he’d set down the pain medication not too long ago. Chanyong felt bad for the Omega’s. All of them suffered and he couldn’t help them enough. Sure, being around their Alpha made their heat somewhat bearable but it wasn’t completely painless for any of them. No matter what he did, the others still suffered. 

Chanyong sighed, grabbing the medicine before heading back to Jaehyuk who needed him the most this time around. 

* - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * 

“Hyung!” A thin, short Omega walked into the office. 

Chanyong looked up at the Omega, wanting to roll his eyes. This was the fourth time that day that Boseong had stormed into the office of the teaching assistant asking redundant questions about things that didn’t even matter in the current unit they were covering. 

Chanyong knew he smelled of his Omega’s. He knew it was obvious, especially since all five had just gone through their heats only a few days ago, their scent obvious on the Alpha, and yet this seemed to spur the Omega’s on even more to try and get closer to the Alpha. 

“Please, call me Chanyong-si. Not ‘hyung’.” Chanyong sighed, looking at the small first year student who seemed to stare at the Alpha with stars in his eyes. 

Chanyong knew he was popular amongst the first years. Often times he’d have ten different students come to see him during his office hours, most just sitting down to stare at him while he re-explained a whole lesson. 

To say he was annoyed was an understatement. He knew none of them came because they wanted to learn. Chanyong felt that university was for education. Sure, one could go for socializing as well, but not with an older Alpha, who was clearly not interested and scented constantly by a whole group of Omega’s. 

“Okay!” Boseong said happily, completely ignoring the older Alpha’s annoyed expression. 

Chanyong sighed and turned his attention to the Omega, barely listening as he asked another useless question. He was pretty sure he’d explained the exact same concept to the boy two days ago. Did he write these questions down and constantly ask the same ones over and over? 

Just as Boseong was finishing his staring and nodded, mouth agape in pure happiness while Chanyong finished explaining the theory to him, Yongin rushed into the small teaching assistant office. 

Behind Yongin were four other Omega’s all of them rushing into the room happily. Yet the moment they all saw Boseong making moon eyes at their Alpha they stopped, glaring at the Omega who only seemed to shrink in on himself. 

“What are you doing here?” Minseung asked curiously, peeking out from behind the oldest Omega. 

Boseong looked awkwardly and then rushed out of the room with his tail between his legs. He didn’t even look back to send a flirtatious look towards the Alpha, far too afraid of the group of Omega’s who just barged in. 

“I hate when Omega’s just throw themselves at you.” Minho growled, “You clearly stink of us.” 

Chanyong chuckled at the group of younger boys who he was always taking care of in one way or another, relishing in their calming and friendly presence. Within moments the small room was filled with laughter jokes and something akin to family. 

And even though they were all troublesome in their own way, Chanyong wouldn’t wish for a different pack at all. He was proud of all his Omega’s and how they were carving their own place in society. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this piece written from Korea. 
> 
> BTW I went to LCK the other day and it was amazing even if KSV lost!!! What an experience!!
> 
> For any suggestions/prompts/ideas hit me up on [Tumblr](ssg-crown.tumblr.com)
> 
> Or just send me Kudos/Comments on here.


End file.
